1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor unit for a rotating electrical machine and a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, it is known that powder coating is implemented on a coil end portion located outside a stator core to form a stator that has an insulation portion. In addition, a stator is provided, where the stator includes a mold portion that covers the coil end portion, and a fixing means that holds a power line, and a communication portion that enables inside of the mold to be in communication with outside is provided on the fixing means (for example, referring to patent document 1).